


Trick of Fate

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), One-Sided Keith/Lance (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: Based on @/aboklanceholamama comic.





	Trick of Fate

Keith looks away!

He can’t no longer stare back at those two unfathomed blue eyes, so familiar, so much younger and so alive, still filled with dreams, life and prospect and not feel his own heart shattering all over again.

The pain is too much for him to bear.

He knew, right in the moment he found Lance, that sooner or later he had to go, had to return to the past where he belongs. Keith knew this Lance had to return to his younger self – another Keith who wasn’t him.

And he hates it!

He hates _him,_ that other version of him who still has time to spend with Lance, whose life and romance is just starting, everything new, whose heart is still intact and hopeful.

And he hates himself for hating _him._

How selfish he is for wanting just one more chance at happiness, at having his mate and the love of his life with him.

Once again.

He deserves it after all the anguish he’s been through. At least he believes he deserves it; his Lance was taken too soon from him.

Keith feels his legs weak and tears burn and sting his eyes.

With a heavy heart, he slumps down on the couch, palms pressing the tears back, not daring them to fall in fear of what the pain might do to him.

The torture of having Lance kneeling down in front of him, knowing the look on his face and the words he must be thinking is slowly consuming all his willpower.

He cannot handle another loss, another heartbreak, another piece of him forever lost. He just knows his soul won’t be able to endure it once again.

But deep down, slowly climbing up through the hurt and suffering, he knows he has to let him go; he has to give his other self the opportunity to be happy, to have Lance back.

He had his time with his Lance; _they_ had their time together.

It pains him to let Lance go, to lose him once again now that he has him back, if even for a masochist trick of fate.

But Keith knows he has to sacrifice his own soul for Lance, has to say his last goodbye and return him to where he truly belongs. To his other self, to a younger version of him whose soul hasn’t yet be tainted by grief and sorrow – the Keith he once was.

So Keith lifts his head and swallows around the lump in his throat, wipes the tears and let’s the last remaining piece of his heart break, consumed by such a terrifying longing that engulfs him in its shroud.

His love for Lance is stronger than his own self-seeking wants and yearnings.

He loses himself in the depths of Lance’s eyes just one more time before exhaling in defeat, his chest aching.

Finally, he accepts his fate.

He let’s Lance go!

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
